1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer piezoelectric device.
2. Related Background Art
One of the conventional multilayer piezoelectric devices is a piezoelectric actuator, for example, described in JP-A-2003-502869. This piezoelectric actuator has a laminate consisting of an alternate stack of a plurality of piezoelectric members and a plurality of internal electrodes, first external electrodes provided so as to face respective side faces of the laminate and electrically connected to predetermined internal electrodes, and second external electrodes provided outside the respective first external electrodes and electrically connected to the respective first external electrodes. In this piezoelectric actuator, a connection wire as a terminal is soldered to each second external electrode.